


Dirty Little Thing

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Absolute Bangers (Pun Intended) [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Listen i only know how to write smut apparently, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, at least its all i can focus on, i wrote this in like an hour while talking to friends about shows we watched as kids, not based off the song but i needed a title anyway, so that was weird on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: I just wanted to write some smut broadcasting Dyl's only kink
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), dylin/scott
Series: Absolute Bangers (Pun Intended) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788229
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Dirty Little Thing

I pinned his wrists to the mattress, kissing him fiercely. My free hand went between us to deal with his fly, pulling his dick out. He groaned into the kiss, hips rutting as I slid my hand down his shaft. I nipped at his bottom lip before starting to kiss at his neck, biting every so often. As I traced kisses along his scars, I continued to twist my hand along his dick.

He moaned, back arching as I grabbed a mouthful of skin and pulled, my eyes watching him. His hands twisted in my grip, itching to pull my hair, I knew. I smirked, licking a stripe along his stomach and blowing on it, watching his body twist as it reacted. My nails scraped against his dick, and he whined, hips rutting again. I growled as I reached all I could with his pants on, letting go of his wrists to pull them off.

As soon as I had them off, I bit at his thighs, leaving marks like I'd done to his torso. He moaned, cock jumping as I blew at it before resuming to mark him up. His hands flew down to yank at my hair, and I moaned as I returned to kiss him. His fingers tangled in my hair, hips rutting against my thigh as I pressed him into the mattress.

I pulled back, smiling at him before nosing into the junction of his neck and shoulder. I sucked a hickey into the skin before digging my teeth in. I heard him grit his teeth, hips rutting as he inhaled through his teeth. I smirked, turning to the other side of his neck to give it the same attention. My hand slid down his side and over his hip to glide up his shaft. My lip quirked in a smirk when I pulled back, watching his face as he came, cock jerking in my hand.

His eyes rolled back, back arching and mouth slack as he moaned. My hand moved to fondle his balls as he panted when he came down from his high. I moved to pull my boxers off, smirking at him when he looked over. His cock jumped back to attention as I climbed back onto the bed, leaning over him. I kissed him briefly before nosing under his jaw, hand coming down to grab the lube from the drawer. I fumbled the top open, coating my fingers before slipping a couple into his ass. His back arched as he let out a soft moan before grinding his ass onto my fingers. I hummed, nipping along his jawline as I pressed my fingers into his prostate. He moaned out, panting in frustration, huffing out a 'please, Dylin.'

I pulled my fingers from his ass, lining up my cock. I sank in, groaning into his skin as he moaned out. I gently kissed at his neck, moaning softly as I started to thrust. He moaned, volume growing as I resumed marking his torso. I kissed him, picking up my pace a little before pulling back and mumbling Spanish against his skin. He was borderline screaming in pleasure as I alternated biting and murmuring, hips bucking as he got close to coming again. He chanted my name like a mantra, back arching in ecstacy.

His legs tightened around my waist, screaming in pleasure as I hit his prostate. My hips stuttered as I got close to finishing, my jaw starting to ache from biting. He screamed again, yanking on my hair as he came. I thrust as deep as I could, moaning as I came. He moaned again, pulling at my hair a little weaker as he came down from his second orgasm. I panted, kneeling over him, my hair falling in a curtain around our faces. I smiled softly, resting my forehead against his before kissing him gently.

"Te amo," I murmured as I pulled out, pressing our noses together.

"I love you too," he hummed, brushing hair behind my ear. I smiled, kissing him again. 


End file.
